Hydraulic fracturing is the propagation of fractures in a subterranean material, such as rock, by the use of a pressurized fluid. Induced hydraulic fracturing, or fracking, is a technique used to release petroleum, natural gas, or other substances for extraction from reservoir subterranean formations via a wellbore. A proppant is a material that can keep an induced hydraulic fracture at least partially open during or after fracturing. Proppants can be transported downhole to the fracture using fluid, such as fracturing fluid or carrier fluid.
Higher density proppants typically provide an increase in strength, but also require higher-viscosity fluid to more effectively transport the higher density proppants to a desired location downhole. Larger mesh-sized proppants can have greater permeability at increased stresses than smaller mesh size proppants, but typically are less crush resistant or produce fines under increased pressures.